The new hope
by WinryShooshi-chan
Summary: Mi primer fanfic que publico aca...Por un error que Edward Elric cometio se ha quedado ciego, lo que dejo a Ed en un shock y ahora Winry Rockbell, amiga del alquimista, deve ayudar a recuperar sus esperanzas...
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Bueno qe emocion e_e.. ii aca estamos publicando el primer fanfic en e_e... ya eh publicado en otro foeos fanfic mios... pero aca qe siempre qise hacerlo nunca podimos T.T  
CN: jeje... Bueno nos presentamos! La chica qe dice "yo", la qe hablo recien es mi "cuerpo" ii yo soy su Conciencia... aunqe la muy loc cre qe soii su lado malvado U.U  
Yo: ¬¬ Sos mii lado malvado!.  
CN: U.U... Bueno lean la historia... Tomatazos a la izquierda xD

The new hope  
Cap. 1 hoy: "Perro que ladra" (por: Luca)  
No!-Sollozaba un rubio- No! no puede ser!- gritaba con suma tristeza  
Mientras detrás de la puerta del la habitación dos jóvenes escuchaban, una rubia de ojos claros y un rubio menor que ella de ojos miel, al escuchar los sollozos se abrazaron y ella comenzó a llorar…  
1 día antes  
Junio de 2010  
En un viejo galpón abandonado había 3 personas, 2 jóvenes de no mas 15 años, uno de cabello dorado y ojos del mismo color no muy alto que apuntaba su "brazo" de metal convertido ahora en una "espada" a un hombre de edad adulta.(N/A: El otro joven estaba al lado del hombre de cabello castaño y ojos morenos)  
_  
*Hay elecciones*_  
-Te lo Advierto Edward Elric!- exclamo el hombre- Únete y no serás herido!  
El joven rio entre diente- Que me has creído!- bufo molesto- No lo hare!  
El hombre rio a carcajadas –Usted a elegido!... y a elegido mal!-exclamo mientras saltaba por encima del joven rubio, al aterrizar puso un aparato sobre el piso activándolo –vamos!- le dijo al otro chico  
-eh! que haces! Espera! El señor dijo!- exclamo el joven-  
-Yo se lo que el señor nos pidió!- mientras salía corriendo, con el otro chico-  
-que mierd…!- murmuro, ante el aparato que "estallo" e hizo una luz blanca

_*Hay caminos*__  
_-Vamos! Por aca!- exclamo un rubio con ojos miel mientras guiaba al escuadrón de alquimistas  
-Joven Alphonse seguro de que es por aca?- pregunto un hombre de estatura alta y gran cuerpo  
-Si Armstrong, estoy seguro!- afirmo mientras corría- ahora vamos porque si no vamos a llegar tarde!  
-Oiga espere joven Alphonse!- exclamo tratando de pararlo- pfff! Corre mucho ese chico cuando quiere –murmuro sin aire  
-Si, pero se preocupa por su hermano- murmuro también sin aire otro hombre de mayor rango  
-Coronel Mustang!-exclamo erguido y saludando tipo militar  
-Si… Hola a usted también Armstrong- dijo aun cansado- vamos! Antes de que pase algo serio –y retomo la corrida

_*Hay instintos*__  
_-Vamos hermano donde estas!-se preguntaba Alphonse mientras corría por los oscuros pasadizos  
_Un joven rio entre diente- Que me has creído!- bufo molesto- No lo hare_!- al momento reconoció esa voz si! Era la de su hermano!, o no ahora estaba en peligro!, tenia… tenía que ayudarlo, mientras corría un hombre salió corriendo en dirección contraria de el- Eh! espera quien eres!- pregunto pero aquel hombre seguía corriendo, por instinto no lo siguió pero fue hacia donde había salido el hombre, cuando lo vio quiso salir corriendo hacia el, pero algo lo atajo fuerte para que no lo hiciera  
-Alphonse no! espera es peligroso!- exclamo Mustang mientras lo detenía  
-No espera! Mi hermano esta ahí!- exclamo desesperado- Nee-san, Nee-san!, Nee-san!  
_*Cuando tenía 7 años le saque dos cachorritos recién nacidos a una perra._*

(Cambia a 1era persona)  
Un flash, como el de las cámaras me rodeo, fue directo a mis ojos dejando un total "espacio en blanco", caí arrodillado fregando frenéticamente mis ojos contra mis manos, es que el dolor que sentía era insoportable era como que un acido cayera directamente sobre mis pupilas  
-Ah! Mis ojos!-gritaba en un grito desgarrador  
-Edward! Edward mirame!-exclamo la teniente Ross  
-Teniente Ross!- exclame mientras la miraba, su cara cambio de una expresión preocupada a una totalmente pálida y exaltada en los ojos, se topo la boca como sorprendiéndose  
-Acero! Acero- exclamo Mustang mientras me giraba para verme, el también puso esa terrible cara, mientras mi visión se volvía en tonos sepias, escalas de grises y se invertían los colores  
-No veo, no veo!- exclame otra vez fregándome mis ojos- no puedo ver!  
-Nee-san! Nee-san!- Exclamo mi hermano menor- Sus ojos! –se exalto  
-Vamos! Ayúdenme a levantarlo!- ordeno Mustang, mientras mi visión por momentos se volvía negra y en otros momentos se invertían los colores, parecía daltónico!  
_*Fue una travesura pero los cachorritos se me cayeron y murieron. Cuando la perra volvió se desesperó buscando a sus cachorros, su ladrido era un grito terrible.__*_Me levantaron y me llevaron a una ambulancia, hasta que llegamos al hospital de los militares mi visión se hizo apagada y veía muy poco. Cuando llegamos al hospital me mudaron a una camilla, y la empujaron Mustang con ayuda de la teniente Riza de tras de mi me seguían Alphonse y la teniente Ross  
-No veo!, No veo Riza!, No veo!- a pesar de que casi nunca hablábamos, ella era lo único que veía en ese momento y era lo único que podía decir, que salía decir- No veo! Ayudame por favor  
-Tranquilo todo va a estar bien- me contesto ella  
-Acero no coquetees con la teniente Hawkeye- ironizo  
-Ed, Edward!- murmuro una voz conocida para mi –que, que paso!- me miraba con ojos llorosos mi amiga, haciendo una expresión horrorosa  
-Win… Winry!-murmure, mientras me metían dentro de la sala. Lo último que vi fue que Mustang y Riza sacaban a la teniente Ross, Winry mi amiga, Alphonse mi hermano, Armstrong que hace par de segundos me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí.

(Cambia de personaje de 1era persona)  
-No te veo!, No te veo Win!- exclamo Edward  
_*La travesura dejó de ser divertida, la desesperación de la perra me empezó a angustiar, nunca me pude sacar ese grito de la cabeza, soñaba con esa perra ladrando y ladrando._*  
-Ed!, Ed!- solloce- que, que le paso?- aun no lo podía creer!, que le había pasado a Ed! el contorno de sus parpados lucia un horrible color violeta con morado y sus orbes dorados estaban vacios!, el coronel Mustang nos pidió, a mí y a Al, pero nosotros no queríamos salir era de esperar! Queríamos saber que le pasaría! Pero los doctores no querían eso! y nos echaron…  
En cuanto cerraron la puerta en donde estaba Ed, ya no se escuchaba nada Al y yo retrocedimos, y el se sentó en el piso escondiendo su cara en sus rodillas yo me apoye en la pared y oculte mis ojos en m flequillo, Armstrong y Ross se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban cerca, unos minutos después Armstrong se acerco hasta nosotros.  
-El joven Edward va estar bien, es fuerte el va estar bien-murmuro  
Habremos pasado media hora asi, hasta que salieron La teniente Riza y el Coronel Mustango, con los ojos escondidos entre el flequillo  
-Y que paso está bien?- pregunto Ross, nosotros solo los miramos rogando porque no le hubiese pasado nada malo  
-Yo se que el joven Edward es muy fuerte es lo que les estaba comentando ahora van a decir que la saco barata como siempre!- sonrió y rio nervioso  
Lo que nos puso un tanto nerviosos, fue que no contestaran y que bajaran la cabeza para no decir nada, quizás abra pasado 15 minutos asi, hasta que Al se paro bruscamente y harto les grito  
-Ya basta! Digan que le paso!- grito muy enojado  
-Al…-todos murmuramos asombrados por su actitud  
-Al… tranquilo- le dije- por favor, se los ruego contesten… si... contesten si ¿Edward esta bien!- exigí con suma tristeza  
-Es que Acero… se quedo ciego- murmuro Mustang, en ese momento al pateo la pared y empezó a pegarle fuerte, yo en cambio me quede en estado de shock  
_*Nunca pude olvidarme de esa perra ni de ese alarido desesperado, nunca pude sacarme la angustia por no poder reparar lo que le hice.*__  
__  
3 horas después nos llevaron hasta un hotel y nos pidieron que descansaran, aunque ninguno de los dos dormimos. Al amanecer, sin perder tiempo nos dirigimos a las oficinas de central donde dijeron que iban a llevar a Ed.  
Nos sentamos en la recepción, y Ed entro en una silla de ruedas, con los ojos vendados, empujado por la teniente Hawkeye y atrás el coronel Mustang, cuando entro todos se callaron en la sala  
-Eh!, que silencio! Que no hay nadie?- pregunto el  
-Edo – murmure suave cuando lo vi  
-Nee-san ¿como estas?- hizo lo mismo que yo  
-Bien, bien jugando al gallito ciego- ironizo animado, es… es que a caso no sabía lo que le había pasado!, no teníamos respuesta, miramos a Roy y Riza y ellos nos miraron tristes y negaron, ahora lo sabíamos no pudieron decirles, todos en la sala cuando Ed dijo esto último se estremecieron. Unas lágrimas salieron de entre mis ojos y lo abrace provocándole un sonrojo  
-Etto… Win… que te pasa?- me pregunto- solo es una broma- me consoló sonriendo, hay! Ojala hubiera sido solo una broma! Pero era la cruda realidad Edward era ciego!  
-si, si … no importa- murmure, mientras Armstrong se lo llevaba, nos acercamos a la teniente y el coronel para preguntarles -Ti… tiene chances de volver a ver?- tartamudee ocultando mis ojos bajo mi flequillo, ambos negaron y puse una mano sobre mi boca y de nuevo unas lagrimas se me cayeron  
-Porque no le dijeron!- pregunto Al muy enojado, nunca lo había visto hací!  
-se lo vamos a decir pero… la verdad preferimos que con la teniente, que estuviese aca con ustedes hací le dan fuerza-

Con Al fuimos hacia la habitación que le habían proporcionado a Ed, el estaba sentado en la cama si nada pasase, yo me senté al lado de Ed y Al se quedo parado de nosotros dos  
-Quien… quiénes son?- pregunto  
-Eh… somos nosotros Al y Winry- contestamos al unisono  
-Ah chicos ya… me parecía extraño… -hizo una pausa tragando saliva y nervioso- etto… Win… Yo… Cuando… En la pelea- decía tratando de armar una oración- Es que cuando el aparato exploto emm… El automail… se haberío!- exclamo con el mismo orgullo y menos tacto que siempre- espera Win no me mates!... oh… espera hasta que me saquen las vendas… por lo menos para verte y huir!- se excuso nervioso, abrace a Ed fuerte… Era horrible ni si quiera me podía enojar a con el… cada vez que lo pensaba… El ya no sería el mismo- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba…-murmuro muy sonrojado- Eh… Win, Al! Le pasa algo?- pregunto  
-No… nada, nada- contesto Al- Nee-san ahora será mejor que duermas  
-Que dormir, ni que dormir!- exclamo mi abuela Pinako entrando por la puerta con una bandeja- no, no porque ahora Edward va a comer el guisito que le hizo la tía Pinako- aun bien no sabíamos que hacia aca pero, sonreímos tristemente y ella nos miro e hizo lo mismo  
-Oh… miren quien ah llegado la enana- ironizo Edward- oye que rara tu actitud! Ni que estuviera agonizando harías eso, quizás ya te has dado cuenta que nunca me podías ganar!- exclamo muy orgulloso  
-Capas… capas que si- comento algo triste mi abuela  
-Querés… que te haga el trencito- dije aparentando estar animada y un poco sonrojada  
-Winry!- murmuro sonrojado- bueno esta bien ya que no puedo ver- contesto sonrojado, acerque la cuchara y el abrió la boca, en eso entro el coronel Roy y Riza muy triste, nos quedamos mirándolo –emm… Win si no me das la cuchara no puedo comer  
-Ah si perdón-dije dándole la cuchara  
-Que… querés que se lo diga yo?… mira que no hay problema- murmuro Riza  
-Eh! no me dejen afuera miren que sordo no estoy!- bromeo  
-No pasa nada es que entro el Coronel Roy y la Teniente Riza- contesto Al  
-Ah ese Fanfarrón!…- exclamo mordiéndose el labio inferior  
-No te aproveches acero!- dijo seriamente - Solo tenemos que hablar de "hombre a hombre"-  
-jej! Bueno esta bien!-bufo algo molesto se acerco con una silla, mientras Ed lo "miraba" ,yo me recostaba en su espalda, mi abuela, Al y Riza se sentaban… esto iba a ser horrible!- pfff! qué pasa?  
-Recuerdas algo de lo que paso- le pregunto en un tono "seco", y apreté las sabanas  
-Si vas a refregarme en la cara que perdi…- pero yo lo interrumpí  
-Espera Ed escúchalo- murmure  
-Si, bueno entonces si me acuerdo…-respondió  
-Pero, que recuerdas?- volvió a preguntar  
-Recuerdo, recuerdo que yo estaba peliando en un galpón con un hombre y otro chico de mi edad mas, y que luego el hombre salto y puso una aparato extraño en el suelo, y exploto- comento- ah… no pero antes el chico este había dicho algo como "no es lo que el señor dijo" o algo asi, pero se lo llevo y exploto el aparato y me dio en los ojos y bueno… paso todo esto  
-Acero… Esa máquina era una trampa… Ellos querían hacer mal… Y lo causaron… - Dijo mientras apretaba mas las sabanas y mas lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos  
-Que… Que me querés decir?- pregunto desesperado  
-Es… esperame ya vengo…-murmuro parándose  
-Coronel!- exclamo Riza llendo tras el  
-Eh! No espera! Qu... que quieres decir?-preguntaba desesperado Ed  
-Emmm… Ed… Ed ya no importa- conteste- ya, ya te lo va a decir  
-Pero que es lo que paso?- seguía preguntando  
-Nada hermano, luego te lo dirá- contesto Al  
-Si Al tiene razón Edward luego te lo dirá- comento mi abuela- Ahora come porque se enfría el guiso!

(Cambia 3era persona)  
El Coronel Roy Mustang salió de la habitación para sentarse y esconder la cara entre sus manos, a su lado estaba su teniente Riza Hawkeye  
-Perdón… pero no puedo decírselo yo!- dijo mientras negaba- No… no puedo!, me entendes! No tengo los "cojones" para decírselo!... No puedo decirle a Ed que esta ciego!... Fue por mi culpa no tendría… yo… Yo no soy el indicado para decírselo - pero fue interrumpido por la Teniente  
-Coronel pido permiso para decirle unas palabras- pidió con voz firme  
-Si, claro, permisos concedidos-contesto  
-Usted es el indicado para decirle estas cosas-  
-Puedes tutearme… si quieres-  
-Claro… Digo que tu eres el indicado para decirle a Edward esto… Porque si asi no fuera yo no te seguiría! Y lo sabes bien!... Y… Y si alguien te dijo que la vida era facil te mintió!... Edward es un joven fuerte y va a salir adelante! Y para eso te necesita a vos, a mi, a todos nosotros!... Y mejor que vayas y se lo digas y que cuando se lo digas abrázalo muy fuerte!- dijo viéndolo a los ojos, y luego Roy la abrazo  
-Eso coronel usted! Puede- exclamo una voz conocida para ellos, rápidamente ambos se soltaron  
-D… de donde salieron!- pregunto Mustang  
-Oh si lo sentimos venimos a darle apoyo a Ed- murmuro la segunda teniente Ross  
-Venimos?- pregunto Riza  
-Si con los segundos tenientes Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda  
__  
__Que mis ojos_

_Se llenen,_

_de las altas montañas_

_de las noches_

_brillantes_

_del sol de las mañanas._Roy entro de la mano con Riza, ambos cabizbajos. Luego de darle la ultima cucharada Winry a Ed, este se preparo para dormir un rato, todos los miraron melancólicos y tristes, se pararon y caminaron hacia la puerta.

_Que mis ojos_

_intenten_

_bucear en las aguas_

_libres del universo_

_las estrellas, aladas_

Winry y Pinako se sentaron en un sillón que estaba del lado de la puerta, Al caminaba de un lado a otro, como si fuera un león encerrado. Una mano toco su hombro y Al lo miro y era Armstrong

-Si le sirve de alivio, el joven Edward es muy fuerte creo que podrá salir a delante!- exclamo con un poco de alegría, Al no respondió solo sonrió tristemente.  
Havoc, Breda y Ross también sonrieron tristemente bajando la cabeza... Sabían que esto iba a ser MUY doloroso. Se abrió la puerta y todos miraron atentos, de allí salió Riza quien se detuvo en la puerta aun cabizbaja

_Que mis ojos_

_se envuelvan_

_buscándome el alma_

_desde afuera_

_hacia adentro_

_y me cambien la mirada_-Quien… quien es!- pregunto Ed desconcentrado  
-A… Acero soy yo!- exclamo firme y se acerco con una silla  
-Ah! Eres tu- bufo molesto- asique vas a decirme lo que me ibas a decir… pensé que eres un cobarde  
-Que ya lo sabes? –pregunto asombrado  
-No, no sé!- exclamo más molesto  
-Entonces…- la conversación empezó con un par de vueltas, ya que Roy no sabía cómo encararle a Edward que se había quedado ciego… Pero entre un par de vueltas mas encontró la manera más "sutil" de decírselo- Asique por este accidente te has… has quedado… ciego –murmuro, mientras que Edward empezó a reírse eufóricamente  
-jajajajaja! No soy tan idiota Roy para… para creerme una de las tuyas jajajajaja!- rio aun mas eufórico- No… no decime que una broma solo es una broma!- exclamaba eufóricamente mientras negaba

_Que mis ojos_

_se miren_

_en los ojos_

_del triste_

_del soberbió_

_del duro_

_con perdón y esperanza_

Del otro lado de la puerta Al y Winry se tiraron hacia la puerta en busca de Ed pero Riza, Pinako, Havoc Armstrong y los demás los detuvieron

No!-Sollozaba el rubio- No! no puede ser!- gritaba con suma tristeza

Mientras detrás de la puerta del la habitación dos jóvenes escuchaban, una rubia de ojos claros y un rubio menor que ella de ojos miel, al escuchar los sollozos se abrazaron y ella comenzó a llorar

_Que mis ojos_

_se cierren_

_una noche estrellada_

_con los sueños_

_cumplidos..._

_Y me duerman, las hadas…_En un lugar lejos de donde han ocurrido los últimos hechos, una joven morocha con ojos turquesa, de no más 14 años estaba sentada en un hermoso parque lleno de arboles…  
-Luca… que te paso?, Donde estas?- decía ella muy preocupada- Por favor contéstame…-Cerro la tapa del celular y suspiro estresada, miro hacia al cielo, cerro sus ojos- En que lio te has metido ahora? –pensó mientras miraba a unos niños jugando.  
Un joven un poco aturdido y "golpeado" caminaba algo torpe por el parque, entonces ella lo reconoció… era el!, suspiro al ver que estaba vivo, pero que le había pasado! Porque estaba tan sucio! Y porque tenía tantos moretones!- Luca que te paso! Porque estas hací!- pregunto desesperadamente ayudándolo a caminar… La irrito más que aquel joven, Luca, no le contestara!- Ei! Porque no me contestas!- exclamo harta!, el joven tampoco respondió solo baje la cabeza- No me vas a decir nada!...- le grito enojada, mientras el joven se sentaba y se volvía a quedar mudo durante unos largos 20 minutos- Esta bien… como quieras… No te voy a "molestar" mas… Me voy- murmuro cabizbaja parándose y dándole la espalda  
-No… espera no te vayas- murmuro entre cortado  
-Pero… como querés que no me vaya! Nunca me contas nada! Como querés que confié en vos! Como querés que no me preocupe!- le grito harta y con unas lagrimas en los ojos  
-Porque hay cosas que no podes saber Vale- murmuro  
-Que "hay cosas que no podes saber"! Por si no te diste cuenta soy Tu Novia tengo que saber lo que haces, no es que no confié en vos porque tengo miedo a que estés con otra chica! si no que cada vez que te veo estas lastimado!-  
-Pero Vale Yo te amo!- exclamo parándose- y no quiero que te pase algo malo- le murmuro acariciando su mejilla  
-Si… yo también pero no se… Aveces siento que no es hací- dijo sacando la mano de él, serró los ojos y dejo caer una lagrima- me voy –murmuro, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero un brazo fue la que la dio vuelta y la tiro arriba de el- Que haces! –exclamo  
-Perdón… Perdón!- exclamaba el joven histérico y sollozando, la joven lentamente correspondió el abrazo  
-Pero… que te pasa Luca?... –pregunto suavemente  
-Yo… hice algo muy malo Vale…-murmuro tristemente- Por favor no digas nada hasta que te termine de contar… Por favor- suplico mientras la miraba a los ojos  
-Es… esta bien… Te lo prometo- contesto  
-Yo… Todavía le estoy haciendo favores al "señor", y uno de ellos fue ayudar a dañar al muy famoso "alquimista de acero", ese tal Edward Elric, y lo que le hice fue algo muy malo Vale… Muy malo- repetio triste  
-Que… que hiciste?-dijo cabizbaja  
-Yo… fui a espiar como estaba… don…de lo habían llevado… y…-no pudo terminar de hablar  
-Y que Luca! Y que!- le grito ya llorando  
-Y… y- tartamudeo mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos- lo… dejo ciego… Valeria- respondió cabizbajo, Valeria apretó los dientes mientras más lagrimas dejaba caer, levanto su mano y la dio fuertemente contra la mejilla de su novio  
-Idiota! –Exclamo muy enojada- Me prometiste que ya no ibas a hacer mas trabajos para "ese"  
-Lo se Vale perdóname, perdóname- murmuro mientras agarraba sus manos  
Ella negó aun llorando- Ya no Luca, ya no, basta de perdón, basta del "piripipi", Basta! Me canse!... Yo no… te quiero ver más!.. en mi vida!- le grito, mientras se iba corriendo  
-*Cuando tenía 7 años le saque dos cachorritos recién nacidos a una perra. Fue una travesura pero los cachorritos se me cayeron y murieron.-El pensaba mientras secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos- _*Hice cosas terribles en mi vida, cosas de las que me arrepiento, cosas que nunca termine de reparar, pero el ladrido de esa perra me persigue, me atormenta*. -_seguía pensando mientras caminaba en dirección distinta a Valeria

-Nee-san… - murmuro mientras entraba a la habitación- tenes que tomar la pastilla…- y el joven rubio se dio media vuelta, ya solo quería estar solo, solo nada más!-… Por favor tenes que tomarla…-Ed no contesto, lo que puso histérico a Alphonse, quien se moría de preocupación - Edward! Déjate de pendejadas podes tomar la pastilla!- exclamo cansado- pero el seguía sin responder, y una profunda tristeza invadió el corazón de Al- Nee-san por favor… la tenes que tomar!- exigía entre sollozos, en eso Winry entro a la habitación.  
-Al dejame a mí que yo puedo- susurro algo triste  
-Si- asintió y se fue  
-Edo… soy yo Winry- murmuro algo triste mientras se sentaba a su lado- Sabes que tengo un método para tomar la pastilla! –exclamo aparentando estar feliz- que… Cuando era chiquita y yo odiaba tomar los remedios o… o pastillas me decían "si no tomas eso, no ves mas tu llave favorita"… Lo… recuerdas? –seguía contando eufórica la chica- y bueno yo amo mi llave y lo sabes bien… y entonces sola me "encajaba" la pastilla o el remedio…-hizo una pausa- y ahora quería preguntarte a vos si querés que te revise el reloj ese de alquimista o… o tomas la pastilla –murmuro sollozando, mientras Ed se tapaba sus oídos- Edo… yo te conozco, yo se que estas pidiendo a "gritos" que te ayude, que.. me necesitas que… que…- murmuro mientras Ed se tapaba, Winry rendida se retiro de la habitación sollozando, luego de cerrar la puerta encontró a Al, Roy, Riza y su abuela Pinako- El quiere estar solo… Es mejor qe lo dejemos solo…-murmuro

Valeria quien estaba desde ahora sola, sola y sin nadie pensaba en lo que iba hacer, ella… se culpaba! Si hubiera hecho algo más que advertirle que se fuera de "ahí" estaba segura de que es chico no estaría asi… Ella no estaría sola, llorando y Luca seguiría siendo su novio, y no un "acecino", es asi como ahora ella lo consideraba  
-Es mi culpa!- pensaba- Es todo mi culpa! Si yo me hubiera ido con él desde el principio cuando me propuso ese viaje al hogar de Argentina!-pensaba tristemente sin dejar de preguntarse porque no lo acepto!... _  
*Ese ladrido va trabajando de a poco. Al principio apenas te incomoda, es como una piedra en el zapato, pero después no te deja caminar.*_  
No sabía qué hacer ahora, ya en su casa, saludo a su "nana" y se encerró en su cuarto a escribir… quien dijo que no podía soñar con un mundo mejor?... Sonrió un poco triste y un solo un poco feliz… y empezó a escribir

Luca caminaba también solo por los callejones de central, pensando que sentido tendrías su vida ahora si todo lo que quería se había ido, se había esfumado, que haría ahora con esa "mochila" de culpa que llevaba en su espalda  
-_*La culpa es como un perro que ladra: no muerde, pero esta todo el tiempo presente; es imposible dejar de escucharla.*-_ pensaba mientras veía unos "movimientos" raros en una caja, al verlo fue a "echar un vistazo"

Alphonse ,Winry, Roy, Riza, Pinako y ahora también los demás seguían en la entrada de la puerta aun cerrada, aun tenían una mínima esperanza de qe todo esto solo fuera una pesadilla de la que pronto despertarían, o que por lo menos fuera una joda de mal gusto, que en un momento Ed se levantara caminando y dijera "jaja esto solo fue una broma jaja"  
-Es mi culpa –murmuraba Al mientras sollozaba- es mi culpa porque no le dije que no fuera a esa misión! Porque!  
-No Al no es tu culpa- murmuro Winry- es la mía porque pensé solo en mi y no le dije nada, pensé que si rompía su automail de nuevo yo no lo iba a repara, pro por MI culpa! Paso esto!- decía la joven entre sollozos  
-Que cosas dicen!- exclamo Roy frio- Fue por mi culpa yo no tenía que a ver mandad a acero a esa misión!, ni nuestros mejores soldados los habían atrapado! Como un pendejo como él iba a poder!  
-No coronel no- murmuro Pinako- En todo caso no es su culpa, ni la de Alphonse, ni la de mi nieta, ni la de ninguno. Es mi culpa! Porque yo desde ningún principio tuve que dejar venir a Edward y Alphonse aquí! Tuve que haber dejado que carguen con sus pecados!  
_* La culpa te mata en vida.*_  
Adentro Ed estaba mal, muy mal, solo quería que todo esto terminara, por primera vez quería estar muerto… Solo eso quería, si! Era lo mejor, morir! Esa era la mejor opción… También quería llorar como un nene pero ni eso podía… No quería escuchar a nadie, no quería a nadie ahora… Porque solo quería estar solo, era la primera vez que se sentía tan mal, ni siquiera cuando perdió sus miembros, o cuando casi pierde a su hermano, o cuando de hecho perdió a su madre, nunca estuvo tan desesperado… Nunca sintió esa opresión el corazón.  
_*La culpa te cierra la boca y el corazón La culpa te enceguece. La culpa te encierra.*.  
_Ya de tarde Al, Winry y Pinako habían conseguido una habitación al lado de la de Ed y ahí iban a pasar la tarde. Después de todo como lo conocían a Ed no iba moverse. Aunque aun era temprano todos se acostaron en cada una de sus camas, y no dijeron nada mas…  
Ed yacía solo, parecía dormido pero no lo estaba solo estaba recostado pensando en que iba a hacer ahora… Nunca se había imaginado una vida sin ver, tal vez si, sin caminar, sin escuchar, sin hablar… Pero era horrible no poder ver más… No podría ver a Al… que hace tan pronto había recuperado su cuerpo… No podría ver la cara de Mustang cuando hace bien una misión… Ni siquiera podría ver la cara de Winry, esa tonta amiga, y esa peligrosa llave de la que tanto hablaba. Escucho que se abría la ventana  
-Yo… No quiero que este nadie!- exclamo apretando los puños  
-Si me imagino- contesto una voz no familiar para el- yo si fuera vos ya hubiera mandado a buscar al que me hizo eso  
_*El arrepentimiento siempre llega tarde, pero nunca es tarde para arreglar eso que hiciste mal*.  
_-Qui… quien sos!- pregunto sentándose en la cama  
-Yo… yo soy…- trago saliva y suspiro- Soy el que estaba al lado del hombre que te hizo esto, va que te hicimos esto… Soy… Luca…  
-Que… que haces aca! Me venís a cagar mas la vida de lo que ya esta! Quédate tranquilo que ya mas no podes! Y es más si venís a matarme mejor! Me harías un favor…  
-No… no vengo a cagarte la vida… Yo te juro que me arrepiento tanto de lo que hice- dijo en sollozos  
_*Reparar no vuelve el tiempo atrás, pero te permite mirar hacia adelante*.  
_-Yo solo quiero reparar lo que hice… Te juro que Me arrepiento!- exclamo casi llorando- Pe… pero si querés puedo pagarte las operaciones, no sé si me buscas cuando quieras, puedo darte lo que quieras!  
_*Quizás jamás deje de escuchar el ladrido de esa perra, tal vez siempre me atormente tal vez nunca pueda olvidar a esa perra llorando desolada por sus cachorritos,*  
_-Yo… por ahora no te puedo ayudar en nada que sea con dinero pero si necesitas un lazarillo aca tenes uno-  
-A que te refieres?-pregunto atónito  
-Solo… toma…y Perdóname- dijo secando las lagrimas, dejándole a sus pies una caja- Ahora me tengo que ir… Adiós-exclamo llendose por la ventana, Edward aun atomito busco la caja y la abrió, una cosa mojada empezó a acariciar su mano, atrajo la caja mas a él y agarro su "contenido" y lo puso al frente de sus ojos, la misma cosa mojada volvió a lamer su rostro, y hacer chirridos raros como los de un cachorro  
_* Pero tal vez pueda reparar algo. tal vez, algún día, pueda escuchar el ladrido de algún perro y ya no sentir culpa por lo que hice.*  
__Continuara…  
_Buehh ya termine el primer capi e_e… Aca explico todo  
1) No Yaoi: El fanfic no será, ni es Yaoi… la relación con Mustang y Ed sería como la de un padre a su hijo… y la otra escena serian como una escena de "perdón" entre amigos  
2) Inspiración: Este fic a sido inspirado por un capitulo de mi novela favorita "casi ángeles", asi que este capi es parecido (o igual) a un capitulo de "casi ángeles" (los derechos y mis respetos a Cris Morena Group), y también me dio mas inspiración el fic de mi hermana y amiga Mary-san que hace el fanfic "Nunca rendirse", qe es una chica de otro foro


	2. Chapter 2

The new hope  
Cap. 2 Hoy: Sin esperanzas (Por Winry)  
Ya en la mañana Winry había entrado en la habitación que le habían proporcionado a Edward. Habia entrado a darle las medicinas que le dejo el doctor, con una bandeja que contenía una taza de té caliente, un vaso de agua, un par de tostadas y mermelada de frutilla, al lado de ella las medicinas. Entro cabizbaja y muy triste Ed no había dicho y hecho nada en toda la noche, eso no era común en el, ya que las noches en que en el día anterior o ese mismo día había estado en hospital gravemente herido no paraba de moverse de un lado al otro, la rubia no lo podía creer antes de que pasara la ceguera del joven, quería que se quede quieto… Pero ahora? Solo quería que joda como siempre… Era irónico! Pareciera que siempre era lo mismo, siempre que estaban cerca de la "felicidad" un golpe y todo se iba…Viro a ver a Ed y vio que estaba dormido, o eso parecía. Pero antes de cerciorarse de que estaba dormido el joven había chillado  
-Perra ándate de aca!- grito, Winry le iba a contestar ¿por qué insultarla de tal manera! Pero al darse cuenta de que una pequeña cosa se deslizaba por debajo de la colcha y luego asomarse para lamer la cara del joven rubio, se sorprendió- Chau! Ándate!- le grito de nuevo empujando a la pobre cachorrita, esta chillo al sentir el piso duro y frio contra su cuerpo y luego de torpemente levantarse se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven amiga de su ahora "dueño", corrió detrás de sus piernas para olfatearla y empezar a mover la cola, Winry quien estaba atónita se agacho a verla más de cerca, como había llegado hasta ahí?, Quien la había traído?, O de donde había salido? Se preguntaba la joven mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la perra, quien daba ladridos de alegría- cállate! –exclamo de nuevo el joven tapándose mas, la joven trato de calmarla pero seguía chillando  
-Perdón Edward no quise…- murmuro, Edward instantáneamente reconoció la voz de la chica, la chica no quiso terminarla frase- Ed tienes que comer algo –dijo en tono triste mientras se paraba  
-No quiero-contesto amargamente  
-Ed…- murmuro mientras algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos  
-No quiero- susurro de nuevo- Por favor… solo quiero estar solo… y sácame a esa perra- Winry no contesto ni se movió, no sabía que hacer, una parte de ella quería dejarlo solo y otra quería estrellarle su llave contra la enorme cabezota de terco que el tenia y después abrazarlo y estar con él, pero no sabía que hacer!.Un recuerdo se coló en su memoria, recordó que el doctor le había dicho que era obligatorio que tomara por lo menos las pastillas, tomo aire y decidió que Ed tomaría las pastillas y medicinas, asi como si tuviera que obligarlo  
-Si no quieres comer, por lo menos toma tus medicinas- comento con voz firme  
-Eso tampoco quiero- contesto el  
-Edo! Tienes que tomarlas- exclamo- El doctor dijo que era obligatorio que las tomes! Es por tu bien!- exclamo de nuevo mientras más lagrimas caían de sus ojos- Por favor…si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mi… -comento exhausta, mientras el joven no daba respuesta- por Al?...-murmuro- por quien vos quieras!- exclamo casi al borde del llanto, no resistía mas verlo asi, tiro la bandeja y salió corriendo en llanto, Edward apretó sus sabanas con fuerza y escondió su rostro en la almohada.  
_*__ Nadie puede vivir sin esperanza. Por algo dicen que lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, porque si la __perdés__ estás muerto. ¿Pero que es la esperanza? ¿Es desear que algo pase o es la certeza de que eso que deseas va a pasar? Tener esperanza no es desear sino saber, tener certeza de que eso que querés tarde o temprano va a llegar.*_

(pov's Valeria)  
Ya había pasado una semana desde que yo había cortado definitivamente con Luca  
-Una semana- murmure abriendo mis ojos celestes. Desde que había cortado con Luca mi vida se había hecho monótona y aburrida, todo estaba teñido por un horrible color gris ya no tenía esperanzas. Me levante de la cama donde estaba durmiendo y busque mi ropa. Comencé a peinarme, debía ir al colegio, aunque no tenía ganas, pero mi orgullo no me dejaba en paz me puse el uniforme y como siempre me maquille. Me mire al espejo vi que aun mi cabello estaba algo alborotado y agarre la planchita y comencé a plancharlo… No dejaba de culparme por la ceguera de ese tal alquimista de "Acero". Pobre chico era por mi culpa que ahora estaba hací!... Lo menos que podía hacer era buscarlo para darle mi ayuda!... Pero como lo encontraría? Quizás muchos digan que el mundo es pequeño, pero las personas abundan aquí… Mientras me pasaba la planchita fije la vista en mi mano derecha, en particular sobre el dedo índice no me había percatado que nunca me había sacado el anillo que me había regalado Luca –Luca- murmure mientras unas lagrimas caían de mis ojos, apoyé la planchita en una mesita y mire atentamente mi mano ese estúpido anillo me había traído tantos recuerdos, mas lagrimas empezaron a caer desaforadamente en mi mano, de nuevo me mire al espejo y rose una lagrima contra mi dedo índice- Waaaaa! –grite enfadada –Por que! Porque!- preguntaba gritando para luego arrodillarme en el piso exhausta –Porque?- murmure llorando  
_*Vivir sin esperanza es tener la certeza de que lo que __soñas__ nunca va a llegar, es estar derrotado antes de intentarlo. Porque cuando llega la tragedia y te golpea ¿cómo vas a dar pelea si no tenes un poco de esperanza?*_  
-Ahora en mi vida no hay mas salidas porque mi amor? Porque?- pensé mientras veía el anillo, me pare, me volví a maquillar.

(cambia 3ra persona)  
Hace una semana estaba Ed tirado en la cama, sin inmutarse de nada, sin comer, sin tomar sus plantillas, apenas tomando unos sorbos de agua nada más. Winry, Al, Pinako y hasta el mismísimo Roy Mustang habían insistido en que tomara esas estúpidas medicinas, pero todos los intentos fallaron. La perra era despreciada por Ed, aunque era la única que lo hacía mover para sacarla aveces a patadas de su cama.  
Y hablando de la reina de España (N/A: porque la reina de España?), la pequeña insoportable se estaba revolcando a los pies de Ed  
-Dejame de joder!- le grito a la perra, mientras palpeaba su cama en busca de la molestia- Que mierd…!- chillo al tocar a la perra una sustancia pegajosa, sin mencionar olorosa, bañaba al animal- Que hiciste!-exclamo enojado Ed.  
Se levanto a duras penas y cogió a la perra entre sus brazos… Pero ahora que haría?. Casi por casualidad en ese momento entro Alphonse  
-Nee-san que haces levantado!- pregunto atónito  
-No quería levantarme pero esta perra!- exclamo, Al ver lo que la perra había hecho el menor Elric quedo atónito  
-Te ayudo en algo?- pregunto inocente  
-Si llévame al baño- contesto  
-Si- asintió Al, mientras lo guiaba hacia al baño, luego de caminar un par de metros Al como pidió Ed lo llevo hacia el baño- Nee-san quieres algo más?- pregunto ahora preocupado  
-No gracias- contesto, y Al salió del baño para ver el desastre que había hecho la perra  
-Sera mejor que cambie las sabanas- murmuro mientras sacaba las sabanas y ponía unas nuevas- que estará haciendo?- se preguntaba Al… que querría hacer su hermano?  
En el baño, a Ed no le costó mucho poner a la perra en el lavamanos, abrir el agua y regularla, se podría decir que si no estaría ciego lo haría ciego, pero dicho sea de paso ya estaba lamentablemente ciego, metió al animal en el agua y lo enjabono. Para cuando termino envolvió a la perra entre toallas y la seco, al salir del baño pudo deducir que no había nadie, dejo la perra en el suelo y luego de un par de intentos encontró la cama y se volvió a recostar, al fin la perra se había quedado quieta! Por fin podría dormir!... Recostó su cabeza en la almohada y se tapo hasta lo hombros…  
(Pov's Winry)  
Al me había dicho que Ed se había levantado, aun solo para ir al baño, a si que luego de una hora, ya que estaba ocupada, fui a ver como estaba Ed… Abrí lentamente la puerta para observar a Ed y lo encontré en la cama de nuevo parecía que estaba dormido, entre y cerré lentamente la puerta  
-Edo… ¿estás despierto?- murmure, el no me contesto me acerqué mas y pude ver que estaba dormido pacíficamente y sonriendo… No pude evitar preguntarme que estaría soñando, me senté a su lado subiendo mi pierna izquierda en la cama y seguí observándolo. Un pequeño bulto salió por debajo de sus pies y cayó al piso dándose un terrible golpe seco, supuse lo que era y reí entre dientes, torpemente se paro devuelta y luego dio un paso hacia atrás para recuperar el sentido de la vista me miro fijamente, como lo había hecho la primera vez y se acerco mas quedando al lado mio, me miro en forma tierna y adorable como rogando que la vuelva a subir, sonreí y estire mis brazos para cogerla (N/A: Dios odio utilizar esa palabra aca en argentina tiene otro significado ¬¬ si no significara "eso") entre mis manos y la lleve hasta mi rostro viéndola más de cerca- Ambas queremos lo mismo no? –murmure mientras la miraba- queremos que Ed se levante- la baje hasta mi regazo donde se acurruco y se quedo dormida, mientras yo acariciaba su suave pelaje  
Estuve casi una hora observando a Ed, esperando a que haga algo más que dormir, de que sonreía despierto  
_*Porque sin esperanza no se puede vivir. Porque la esperanza es el motor de la gente feliz, es ese brillito en los ojos cuando pensas en la vida que querés para vos*  
_-Perra salí de aca!- exclamaste mientras me empujaste de la cama  
-Auch! Edward!- chille en el piso  
-Winry!,,, Lo siento no sabía que eras tú (N/A: vos, tu, ti, contigo, conmigo hasta que me decida por el… "coso" qe no se cómo se le dice ¬¬U) Exclamaste mientras te sentabas  
-Me di cuenta- conteste mientras me volvía a sentar  
-Ya te dije que no quiero tomar las medicinas- comentaste en tono enojado- Winry yo… ya no tengo esperanzas ya es imposible… yo- no deje que terminaras te interrumpí  
-No digas eso!- exclame con lagrimas en los ojos- no digas que no tienes esperanza! Que te rindes!- mientras algunas lagrimas se caían de mis ojos- _*__Vivir sin esperanza es vivir rendido en una pelea que no terminó, es solo poner la cara para recibir los golpes*_-

(Pov's Valeria)  
Salí de mi departamento apurada ya era tarde, y como siempre iba a llegar retrasada. Acomodando mis útiles escolares, iba por la calle corriendo sin mirar, cruce una avenida (aun si mirar) y un camión toco la bocina, lo mire y pensé que ese era el fin…Pero algo me tiro fuera del alcance del automóvil  
_*__ Porque cuando uno pierde la esperanza pierde el rumbo, el norte, pierde todo.*_  
-Deberías tener más cuidado- dijo alguien que estaba arriba mio  
-Y quien sos para aconsejarme?- pregunte con un tono desafiante  
-Alphonse Elric el Alquimista de las "Almas"- contesto  
-Alquimista?- murmure, la palabra se me hizo conocida pero ¿Por qué?... (Es que soy algo olvidadiza), se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme  
-Un puesto militar- respondió  
-Aja! Si… bueno… mucho gusto… encantada en conocer… bla, bla, bla… Chau!- exclame cortante  
-Para! A dónde vas?-pregunto  
-A la escuela que vos no vas?- conteste con una pregunta (N/A: como era eso O.o?)  
-No, nunca eh ido- contesto  
-Eres raro…-murmure – llego tarde- pensé- Bueno gracias por salvarme ahora si! Chau!- exclame  
-Nunca eh ido… pero a la escuela no tendrías que entrar a las 12:00?- comento y asentí- pues es la 1:15  
-Oh Fuck!- maldije- Bueno… Yo… entonces –tartamudeé mientras lo miraba mejor… el chico no estaba tan mal rubio de ojos miel era muy guapo- etto… soy Valeria Alzamendi- me presente  
-Mucho gusto- contesto sonriendo-Etto… querés ir a tomar algo?- pregunto  
-O… Okay- conteste algo sonrojada

(Pov's Winry) (N/A: voii de Pov's en pov's O.o)  
-_ *La esperanza es la prima hermana de la fe. Tener esperanza es saber que eso, esa luz está ahí*-_ dije aun con unas lagrimas- aunque no la puedas ver está ahí. Aunque claro, vos nunca pudiste creer en eso porque en el mundo de oscuridad en el que viviste jamás pudiste creer que había una luz- comente- *_Confiar, creer, soñar, todo eso es tener esperanza.*_

(Pov's Alphonse) (N/A: sorry mi forma de narrar es un poquito especial)  
Y ahí estaba yo invitando a una chica a tomar algo, la había conocido hace unos instantes, pero algo me dijo que no tendría que dejarla sola. Una pequeña parte de mi pensaba "Idiota! Tu hermano esta ciego y vos que haces! Vas y coqueteas con una chica", no le preste mucha atención lo que menos quería era pensar en el dolor de mi hermano…  
-Entonces Alphonse, como puede ser que hayas entrado en la milicia tan chico y sin ir al colegio?- pregunto mirándome  
-Digamos que estudie en mi casa- respondí mirándola- y bueno al parecer estudie bien la "alquimia" y…- antes de que siguiera ella me interrumpió  
-Para gato!... pone el freno de cambio… Alqui… cuanto!- pregunto confundida  
Me reí entre dientes- Alquimia es la ciencia de entender la composición de una cosa, descomponerlo y reconstruirlo en algo diferente. Pero como toda ciencia, hay reglas. La ley de la conservación de la materia dice que hay que hay que pagar algo del mismo valor por todo lo que obtienes. No puedes obtener algo de la nada…  
-Aja- asintió- con todo esto me trataste de decir que la Alqui… nose que cosa es un tipo de magia-ciencia?  
-Si asi lo quieres llamar…- comente  
-Bueno… entonces yo como ya te dije soy Valeria Alzamendi, no sé de eso, soy una estudiante de secundaria, morocha (teñida) porque en realidad soy rubia, tengo 14 años y no se… nada mas- dijo mientras ponía su mochila en su espalda- Ah si!- exclamo- y soy fan numero 1 de el dúo más grande de la historia "Wisin y Yandel" –exclamo con un brillo en los ojos, caminamos hasta una cafetería cercana, nos sentamos en una de las mesas del lado de una ventana. La sonrisa de esa chica, me "removía todo lo malo que estaba en mi", era… raro!, pero se sentía bien!  
_*Saber que aunque el mundo se nos venga encima y por más imposible que parezca hay algo que nos va a salvar, algo o alguien*  
__  
(Pov's Winry)  
-_ *Porque la esperanza no es un deseo, es una certeza, una certeza de que después de todas las tormentas sale el sol*-_ seque las lagrimas de mis ojos- *_una certeza profunda de que aún en la peor crisis, no hay tal crisis.*-_ hice una pausa, suspire y tome aire- Asique! Edward Elric, alias Alquimista de "Acero", alias "chibi" ahora no tanto- ironice- No me podes decir que no tenes esperanzas Baka!, no me digas que te rendís ahora, si no que va pasar con Al?, aunque por fin recuperaste su cuerpo, el se va a sentir mal, todos se sienten mal!, la señorita Riza-san, el Mayor Armstrong, la abuela Pinako, y los demás!...-hice una pausa-… Y yo!...  
Sonrió haraganamente, como siempre, y me dijo- tienes razón, a veces las rubias no son ta huecas- ironizo  
-Hey! Aunque estés ciego te puedo revolear mi llave!- dije sarcástica- ahora va a ser mas facil!- sonreí  
Continuara...

_Yo: Boehh capi "corto" comparado con el uno xD me zarpe un poco me voy a los extremos U.U…_  
_CN: Bueno perdón x la tardanza de este fic U.U es qe "cabeza de jaz no haber más ideas" (? Pero boehh…_  
_Yo: Es qe tuvimos un inconveniente, MUY gracioso eh?, jaja –riendo nerviosamente- perdi mi cuaderno ¬¬U… y ahí estaban TODOS mis secretos Oh! Fucking! Cuaderno! -.-…_  
_CN: Pleace! Se los rogamos pídanle a todos los dioses en que crean y santos también… que aparezca mi cuaderno… (?)-ojitos de cachorrito- Goodbye nos vamos a buscarlo… Deséenme suerte :S_


End file.
